Bubble Bath
by rocketfire44
Summary: Cormac Mclaggen and Draco Malfoy in a bubble bath,the situation isn't so peaceful. Based off freddie stroma and tom felton's movie versions.
Draco was pissed off, he spent all day planning a perfect Valentines Day bubble bath for Cormac with strawberry apples,champagne, and candles then Cormac had to go and ruin it by meeting up with his stupid friends in Draco and Cormacs apartment to watch American football. Draco was in the kitchen sighing and rollong his eyes when they would cheer for a touchdown and yell like apes while spilling beer on the carpet,including Cormac. Draco tried to get Cormac's attention but he just sat watching tv with sauce smeared on his football jersey while eating and smacking his chicken with his mouth open like he always does. It was digusting but him chewing food kind of always turned Draco on but not this time. Draco gave up and sighed then walked into the bathroom "Fucking unbelievable" he angrily whispered. He grumbled words about Cormac like ape,asshole,douchebag, and git as he took off his clothes and sat in the warm,bubbly water alone.

He sat drinking the champagne and texted Blaise Zabini venting about his problems while Blaise texted back saying "Forget Mclaggen. Come to my apartment,I can help you unwind if you know what I mean ;)". Draco bit his lip,he knew Balsie always wanted to hookup with him but he didnt want to ruin what Cormac and himself had,they were flawed people who found each other and Draco really did love Cormac with all his heart thats why he was so upset. He never really was attracted to Blaise besides Lucius would kill him if he was with a black man,Lucius would praise Cormac just to keep the Malfoy bloodline white and pureblood without a surrogate child. Blaise also didnt have Cormac's masculine build,Draco is attracted to the brawn of Cormac.

He didnt text Blaise back. Cormac finally looked at his watch in shock and his phone at the date. "Fuck,it's Valentines Day!? Why didn't anyone tell me? Bloody hell,Draco is going to rip my balls off. Guys get the fuck out!". His friends left quickly and he turned the tv off then sighed. He screwed up big time and he always felt Draco was too good for him,he didn't deserve him,cormac always thought hes just a basic egotistical man nothing special. Draco made him feel special.

He ran his meaty hand through his honey,wavey hair and slowly walked to the bathroom door. He opened it and saw Draco glaring at him while holding a strawberry. Cormac looked around at all the beautiful setup with candles everywhere and he starting to get misty eyed. It was still silent,Cormac took off his jersey,shorts, and underwear off quickly. Draco still was pissed but looked at Cormac's beautiful 6 pack,toned thighs,butt and long penis. Cormac got in the still warm water slowly. "This night was supposed to mean something. Goddamnit Cormac! Surprise,its fucking Valentines day" Draco said then flicked his strawberry at Cormac's got hit then looked down ashamed.

"I'm so sorry babe. I feel awful,i need to stop being so selfish and I feel like i'm not a good enough man for you,Draco" Cormac said,he sat across from Draco looking over the foam and stretched his legs out,his feet touching Draco's hips. Draco's face softened, "No its not that,love,you are enough for me its just I dont like you ignoring me,ever". "I know,i'm sorry ill see to it that it doesn't happen again.A proud Mclaggen always keeps his word",Cormac states. Draco chucked and handed Cormac his glass of champagne. Cormac drank it while Draco drank his refill then Cormac gulped it down quick and made a satisfied sigh. "Ahhh,this bath feels good, did a great the candles,is that an apple cinnamon flavor I smell?". Draco giggled "Cormac,candles have scents not flavors. Do you have a brain inside that pretty musclehead?". Draco swam through the bubbles,halfway in the tub and so did Cormac and they shared a passionate kiss. Draco put his fingers on Cormac's full lips then rubbed Cormac's cheek..Cormac used the bubble foam and slicked Draco's hair back making Draco laughed then held his strong hand on Draco's cheek. "You are the most beautiful boy I have ever seen,Draco. How did I get so lucky?",Cormac said looking into Draco's blue eyes. Cormac then made a beard with the foam jokingly and flecked his biceps as Draco licked his lips.

"I don't know I guess its just your lucky day,handsome", Draco whispered seductively then sat on Cormac's thighs,his erection rubbing on Cormac's stomach. Cormac dropped his mouth open then hummed looking down at Draco's penis and said "Oh hellooo there" as he rubbed Draco's pale thighs,hips,back then squeezed Draco's said "But then again maybe your lucky cause of these biceps and muscles that I love so much on top of me" as he rubbed Cormac's muscled shoulders with wet foam making Cormac's skin shine then down to his big biceps then down to his fingers as they laced with his own then rubbed his index finger on Cormac's erection in the water as Cormac whistled then rested his head back. "You like these pythons?",Cormac whispered as he flexed them and his biceps got bigger in Draco's hands and he could feel the veins and it was heaven. Draco nodded then licked and kissed Cormac's large neck and Cormac held his back as the fell over barely above the water. "Merlins pants. Fuck yeah,I am getting fucked tonight! Cormac shook his fist in the air in triumph.

Draco pecked his lips then said "I don't think so,you have to redeem yourself after being a pig earlier". Cormac grinned then said "I'm always a . Let me put my sausage in you,I have no problems with that,I like when you are gasping for air,panting under me as you worship your king". Drsco rolled his eyes then closed his eyes kissing Cormac. Cormac said "Happy Valentines Day,Draco. I love you,baby". Draco replied with "Happy Valentines Day. I love you to,forever". They kissed slowly and Draco moaned putting his hands on Cormac's hips then ass and squeezed it.

They both had sex and made love to each other till midnight,Draco forgot about football and Cormac was so thankful Draco made that bubble bath.


End file.
